Thalia's Adventures
by Stardust Nam
Summary: What did Thalia do in the days of being a Hunter? Fight monsters, of course, but what else? Did she have a boyfriend? This is before the Last Olympian, but after the Titan's Curse, duh, so don't let this be a spoiler to you!
1. Chapter 1

Thalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Shoot!" she cried, and the sky was filled with silver arrows, like a school of silver fish in the ocean. The monsters roared angrily. The silver arrows only pierced through their thick hides just enough to annoy them. Thalia cursed under her breath.

"Phoebe!" she yelled over her shoulder. The Hunter lowered her bow a fraction of a millimeter in a gesture of respect. "Yes, Thalia?" "I'm going in with Aegis."

She tapped her silver chain bracelet, which transformed to become a shield with the horrible face of Medusa the gorgon emblazoned upon it. Phoebe flinched, but only a little, as she couldn't see it. But she could feel it.

Thalia raced forward, two spears clutched in her hands. She would have to get close in order to actually deal lasting harm to the monsters. Her Hunters had been tracking them for days, and now that there was an actual confrontation, they were very excited-and excited Hunters were rash and stupid. She skipped a step, landed on the giant's big toe, and plunged her spear right next to his filthy, smelly toenail.

"RAAAAGGHHH!" roared the giant, and kicked hard, flinging Thalia high into the sky. A rush of nausea swept over her. _Get it together, girl_, she told herself. _You're in control. No need to be scared._ She flipped over and maneuvered herself with her spears and Aegis to be directly above the giant's bald head. She held up Aegis above her like a sort of parachute and landed softly on the bald head. It was like a very shiny, oily egg. She called up lightning from the skies. A jagged bolt of electricity jolted down toward her, through one of her spears-and then she plunged the spear into the 'egg.' The giant howled and slowly evaporated. Thalia vaulted off the disintegrating head to the ground, where her Hunters mobbed her with enthusiastic praises. "No," she said, holding up a hand. "There are still monsters to be slain."

"Not really, Thalia," said a Hunter named Lemmy. She pointed with an arrow where the remaining giants stood-or _had_ been standing. They were now colossal columns of monster dust, which quickly dispersed in the wind. In their place stood a boy. He had dark golden hair, almost brown. His eyes were an icy blue that matched Thalia's. He had a nice tan, as if he spent some time at the beach. He was lean, but muscled, like he worked out a lot. He had on a white T-shirt that said, 'Total Hottie.' She snorted at the arrogance, but it was true. He was indeed very handsome. He walked forward, and his gait was like a cheetah's; suppressed speed. He walked like the slinky dog from Toy Story, his muscles stretching over his flesh like elastic.

The Hunters breathed in as one. They drew their bows together and aimed at the boy. He had but one butcher-knife in his hands-but he had managed to kill the monsters all by himself. Maybe he was a god in disguise? Thalia remember Apollo from six months ago. She frowned. If this was Apollo and he was showing up to treat them to haikus or sonnets or whatever he was infatuated with now, she would slap him so hard he went cross-eyed. But it wasn't Apollo. She could tell by his...grace? His prescence?

"'Sup, peeps?" he said arrogantly. "I'm Seth. Ricky for short." He turned to Thalia. "And _you're_ Zeus's daughter. Aren't you like an illegal immigrant?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia could only splutter. For once, she was lost for words. She lowered Aegis. "Whuh-what put _that_ idea into your head?" she said indignantly. "I was _born_ in the US, and raised too! So I think-"

"You misunderstand," said Seth. "I meant, aren't you technically illegal? Like, didn't Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, like, make a promise or something? Not to have kids?"

Thalia growled. "That doesn't make me illegal. Besides, all the rest of the Three had kids, too, so I'm not the only one! So there!" Agitated, she tapped Aegis, which turned into her bracelet. "And whose kid are _you?_ You're definitely a demigod." After a moment, she added, "And Ricky doesn't sound in the least like Seth. Besides, Seth is a better name than Ricky. So I'm calling you Seth."

Seth grinned, which made him look even hotter. Okay, what was she _thinking? _Hunters weren't allowed to make out with guys, plus he was an arrogant wart. "Relax, kid," he said, "No need to get that pretty face of yours all fired up about. I'm not _that _important, I don't think, eh?"

Quite a few Hunters giggled, and Thalia wanted to turn around and glare at them like h*ll, but she refrained from doing so because she thought it would be unwise to take her eyes off this new character. He was a little like Percy, but with ten times a bigger head.

"Why are you here?" she asked instead, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. Seth grinned again. "Thought I'd help out a teensy wee bit with your little problem. Admit it, Thalls, you needed it."

Thalia flushed angrily. This boy was quite cheeky. And how did he know her name? And he was calling her _Thalls?_ Impertinent boy! Typical male specimen of the human race. She snorted. "Yeah, but how did you know how to find us?"

He shrugged. "Just...well...You're not _that_ hard to track. You guys leave everything behind; living in the wild doesn't help body odor, and...uh..."

"And _what?_" asked Thalia sharply with eyes of electrified flint. The Hunters froze.

He looked uncomfortable. "Um...do I have to say this out loud?" Thalia smiled sweetly; oh yes, as sweetly as a viper. "Go ahead, Seth," she said. "Go on, _say it__!_" The last words came out in a snarl.

He shifted. "Okay...if you insist," he muttered. "You guys don't exactly have Porta-Johnnies, y'know? When you go behind a tree, well, it kinda smells after a while. Man, whoever said girl feces is less smelly than guys'? He needs to think agai-"

He stopped talking when Thalia raced forward and slapped him so hard her fell over, clutching his red cheek. Standing over him, Thalia shook a fist and said, "Man, the guy doesn't know when to just shut the crap up."

The Hunters behind her giggled. "_What_?_" _she snapped.

"Well," laughed a young one named Sylvia, "Isn't 'crap' most..._fitting..._especially considering his little speech? I mean..."

Thalia, needless to say, did a face-palm.


End file.
